I Think This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Championship: Pt. 1
[[Allie|'T']][[Anita|'we']][[Brenda|'nt']]'y-four brand-new contestants are brought in to compete for $1,000,000 in the toughest installment in Total Drama history. They get divided into two teams and are about to start their first challenge: search for a flag in their respective team color and plant it by one of two treehouses that will soon become their sleeping quarters, which continues in part 2. ' Plot The season begins with Chris introducing the season. He tells the viewers how the season is going to work and what to expect during the course of the season. After introducing the season, Chris waits for Chef to bring in the contestants by helicopter. However, he takes incredibly long to do so, much to Chris’s impatience. So, he asks his interns to bring him his jet pack, which he used to fly up into the air to catch up to the helicopter. The brand new cast is in the helicopter, waiting to arrive to the island. Gillian is excited to be here, and Vanessa agrees with her. Victor overhears their conversation and agrees sarcastically. He then catches a whiff of a foul stench, which turns out to be Jorey, who claims he is trying set a record for “world‘s stinkiest armpits.” Upon hearing this, Victor is grossed out, and Kevin, who is sitting directly across from him, chuckles and calls him a loser. He hears a timid female voice ask if he was talking about her, whom was later revealed to be Caitlyn, and he tells her he was talking about Victor and Jorey’s interaction, which relieves her. Todd runs over to the two of them (who were shocked due to how massive in size he was) and asks them if they‘ve seen anything heavy to lift, which they reply no. Todd then runs to the crates to see if they have a dumbbell inside of them. Brett sees him trying to open the crate and asks him why. Todd tells him what he’s trying to do, but he mistakenly calls the helicopter a plane, to which Jocelyn (who is standing right next to them) corrects him. Brett wishes him good luck and goes off to find another seat. Todd manages to get the crate open, but gets a big surprise, as Nya pops out and scares him. She told him that he had to admit that the prank was funny, but Todd uneasily agreed and walked away. Douglas giggles to himself, and Vera scolds him. Douglas explained to her that the reaction was what made him laugh, and she later became okay with it. Kenneth then runs over to them, and manages to get their attention, as he wants their feedback on his karate skill. He attempts to demonstrate the crane kick pose, but he loses he balance and falls down. Douglas exchanges looks with Vera and then lies that he did great. Vera asks him if he is okay, and Kenneth says that he only has a few minor scrapes, and that he is fine. Brenda asks him what is so good about getting cuts and scrapes, explaining that they can lead to bad things, while panicking in the process. Allie scoffs to this and said that she got a very bad bruise on her arm, and that she has the picture to prove it. She shows Brenda the picture, which causes her to faint. Damian and Lydia also caught a little glimpse of it, but they didn‘t really know what was shown in the picture since they were sitting at the one of the ends of the helicopter. They then hear munching, and they see that Stuart was eating pizza. Lydia asks him where he got the pizza from. Stuart doesn’t respond vocally, but takes out a notepad and pen so he can write down his answer. Once finished, he gives it to Damian, who passes it to Lydia, who then sees that the note said “it’s a secret.” They shrug. Anita looks for a quick second at them and keeps spraying her hair, unaware that Mollie is sitting next to her and she can’t stand the strong smell of the hairspray. Anita then realizes that she is suffocating her and apologizes. Meanwhile, Lyle, much like Gillian, is very excited to be in the competition. Finley notices his happiness and Lyle tells him why he is happy. Seth draws their attention, as he was putting hair gel in his hair and it made a slightly loud squishy sound. Finley tells him that he had already groomed his hair six times, and Seth said that he wanted his hair to be extra perfect. Inez pops out and scares all three of them so she can ask if they had seen a dark corner in the cockpit. Seth tells her that he saw one right on the other side, to which she thanks him. They all sigh in relief. Chris is finally able to catch up to the helicopter and tries to open the door. He fails however, and is left with no other choice but to bang on the door. This scares the most of the contestants, except for Inez and Kevin, who have apathetic looks on their faces. Jocelyn opens the door for Chris and he enters. He greets the new campers and asks them how they are doing, to which Todd happily replies he’s doing great. Chris then tells all of the campers to stand in the center of the cockpit, and they all do so. Chef puts the helicopter on autopilot in order to catch a glimpse of what was going on. All of them assumed that they were taking a picture, but they were wrong, as Chris had them stand under an ejector, which he activates so the contestants are dropped from the helicopter. All of them are panicking and don’t have any idea of what to do at this point. Stuart is one step ahead, and he takes out a parachute. Kevin sees that he has one and demands that he hand it over. Stuart refuses however, and pulls the cord, to which Kevin responds, "Well played." Damian is the only other person who is calm and he manages to land safely in the water and later to the shore. The others also manage to make it down safely too, but there were a few mishaps though. Douglas was close to falling to the ground, but Todd catches him, and Lyle is not an experienced swimmer, so Todd helped him as well. Chris and Chef land the helicopter right next to the contestants and taunts them about their fall. They aren’t too amused however and he then stops. After that, the contestants are divided into two teams: the Kostacinakwan Kinepikwak (consisting of Allie, Anita, Douglas, Gillian, Jocelyn, Jorey, Kevin, Lyle, Nya, Stuart, Vanessa, and Victor) and the Isayawin Mikisiwak (consisting of Brenda, Brett, Caitlyn, Damian, Finley, Inez, Kenneth, Lydia, Mollie, Seth, Todd, and Vera). The contestants are then taken to the same location as the first challenge of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, but there is a much bigger junk pile and a few openings in it as well. The contestants have to grab a flag in their respective team color and bring it to one of two treehouses. But the task isn’t easy as there are automatic tennis ball blasters that will try to stop them from getting the flag. After explaining how to complete the first challenge, Chris signs off the episode, reminding everyone that the challenge will continue in Part 2 of the season premiere. Cast Trivia * This is the only episode where all the characters featured in this episode have a speaking role. Gallery